Individual Repartee
by Christa4ever
Summary: This a series of one-shots from my main story Taunting Repartee. It's rated M so I can write anything.


Hey, everyone! Welcome to Individual Repartee, an series of one-shots from my main story Taunting Repartee. Every so often I introduce a new character into my story. For these characters I have a whole back story about them in my mind about how they became the people they are in my story. For some of these characters their back stories are drastically different from their counterparts in the comics. Or sometimes it's very much the same but one choice they made completely chanced their lives. Or because some of them are thirty to fifty years younger then their comic book counterparts the day and age they live in effects the person they turn into.

In Taunting Repartee one of my useful plot devices I have, is Rogue's ability to perfectly recall the past. But I only have so much time and reason for her to look up people's pasts. Also, there are some people she hasn't absorbed. But, there is still some information that I wish to let you all in on. So, here we go!

* * *

><p>Individual Repartee<p>

Amelia Voght

Amelia Voght yawned in her bed as she heard the alarm of her clock beeping up a storm. She had to get up and go to school, she knew. But still she wished she could just lay in bed a few more hours and get some more sleep. She had been feeling so tired lately; light headed. She couldn't explain it. She had talked to her mother about it, in the ten minutes she had to talk to in between her job's shifts.

'_You're a growing girl, Amelia. Have you been eating enough? Hunger can cause that kind of feeling, you know?' _Rosa Vought had asked. Amelia had been eating slightly larger meals since then but still the light-headedness persisted. '_If you still feel light headed on Saturday we'll go to the doctor, okay?'_ she asked. Amelia had, of course, nodded with a smile before her mother kissed her on the cheek and rushed out to work. Saturday was Rosa's only day off this week. Amelia was only a little tired. It was probably nothing. At least that's what she had told herself the night before.

Amelia willed her hand to turn off her alarm clock. That was strange, her hand didn't seem to be listening to her mind. She slowly opened her eyes to discover that she was missing both her arms and legs. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw that there was a strange mist on the bed where her limbs should be.

After a second the shock of the situation wore off slightly and sheer panic over took her. She didn't realize it at the time but the blood curling scream she heard emanating throughout her bedroom was coming from her.

"Amelia?" her mother yelled in fear as she ran into the room; the phone in her hand quickly dropped to the floor as Rosa ran up to her side. "Shh," she hushed as she rocked Amelia's torso in her arms.

"Tell her to think of the kitchen," a female voice screamed out of the phone. "To close her eyes, take a deep breath and envision the kitchen," she screamed out again. "Tell her."

"Amelia?" Rosa asked again. "Can you do that? Can you close yours eyes, baby girl, and breath and think about the kitchen, okay? Amelia?" she shouted desperately as Amelia closed hers eyes. She tried to do as the voice asked; as her mother asked. But she had only heard every other word of the request. Whoever was screaming was making it impossible for her to hear her mother's words.

"Think of the kitchen, baby. Kitchen, the kitchen, think of the kitchen, kitchen," he mother yelled over and over again. Amelia closed her tear-fulled eyes. "The kitchen, kitchen, kitchen," Rosa shouted as Amelia saw the kitchen of her childhood home in her mind. An indescribable eerie sensation overtook her body. With all her strengthen she held onto that picture in her mind.

A moment later she opened eyes to find her limbs where they sure be. She was still in her mothers arms. They hugged each other tightly, tears of joy running down their faces. A few minutes passed before Amelia loosened her hold on her mother's body.

"W-what h-happened?" Amelia asked, her voice shaking with emotion.

"I don't-" her mother started to respond as they both realized where they were. Her grandparent's kitchen. Over five miles from their apartment. Amelia stared onto the kitchen in shock.

"What am I?" Amelia asked tears rolling down her face as she glanced up at her mother. The older woman stared down at her speechless for a moment before she hugged Amelia tightly too her chest.

"You're my daughter and love you. Never will ever change that. Never," she said strongly as Amelia cried in her arms. "Never," she repeated a few more times as Amelia was rocked in her mother's arms.

* * *

><p>Amelia Voght sat next to the open window of her hospital's cafeteria on May 15th 1986. Over a decade had passed since she had found out about her powers. Amelia was new to the hospital. It was only her third month as a nurse in the children's ward. At first she had been disappointed.. She dreamed of going aboard to a foreign country, helping solders through the aftermath of battle. She was still contemplating the army.<p>

But her Mother had strongly advised her against it.

_'You're young Amelia. You may not want to be a that type of nurse forever. What if you hate it? Then you're stuck fulfilling a contact for what? Five years doing something you hate! And you can't leave the army. You'll be dishonorable discharged. Then you won't be able to work anywhere in this country. Is that what you want?'_ her mothers voice still rung through her mind. She knew that those were only secondary concerns. What her mother was really worried about was her daughter dieing.

She couldn't blame her mother's dislike of the army. Her father had been drafted during the Korean War shortly after her mother had gotten pregnant with her. He had died in battle. Amelia never got to met her father. Her mother simply didn't want to lose another loved one to the U.S government.

For that reason Amelia was willing to put that dream aside of a few years. Make her mother happy knowing she was safe. Maybe she would go work in a foreign hospital. Not necessary military run: just out of the country. She was slowly doing her research, finding her options and in the meantime building a resume of relevant work history to impress future employers.

Also in the back of mind were her own fears regrading military service. What if they somehow found out what she was?

Ameila let out a soft sigh, _'I don't even know what I am,'_ she thought as she glanced at her watch. She stood up. It was time for her to head back to work.

"Excuse me, Miss Voght?" she heard a man's voice ask.

"Yes?" she asked as she glanced up to see a tall middle aged man with white hair standing in front of her.

"My name is Eric Lensherr," he said pleasantly as he held out his hand for her to shake. "I was wondering if I might have a word with you?" he asked as they shook hands.

"About what, Mr. Lensherr?" she asked.

"About what you and I have in common, Miss Voght," he said with a smile. Ameila raised an eyebrow. That was without a doubt the worst pull-up line she had ever heard. "Please, don't misunderstand. I would like to fully explain my intentions and a job opportunity with you," he started to say.

"A job?" she asked confused. Now this was an interview?

"Yes, a job. Please have a seat?" he asked as he gestured towards the table as he sat down himself.

She stared at the seat for a moment not sure what to make of this man.

"I only have a few minutes. I need to get back to work," she explained as she sat down across from him.

"Yes, of course, I understand. If you are interested in hearing more about the position then you can I can meet at another time. So," he started to say in a hushed voice. "I also understand that you can transform yourself into a gas of sorts and transport yourself across any distance of your choosing." As the words left his mouth her fear grew. She had a strong urge to flee from the table. How did this man know what she could do? Why was he-

"Miss. Voght, please do not panic. I mean you no harm. Quite the opposite. I am here to tell you that you are not alone," he said as he turned his hand palm up on the table. With wide eyes she watched the clasp on his wristwatch undo itself seemingly without aid. "_Magnetism_ is my gift, Miss. Voght. Teleportation is your. We are both _mutants._ _That _is what we have in common," he said.

"Mutant," she repeated; testing the word for herself. _'So, that's what I am? A mutant?'_ she asked herself.

"I am also pleased to report that you and I are not the only two mutants in existence. In fact, our numbers are growing everyday and that is why I am contacting you. I am seeking to establish a save haven for young mutants who are not in a position to provide for themselves. I wish to find these children loving homes to be raised in. I wish to give our kind a fighting chance as well as a stable support system to help them cope with their developing powers. I do not know what your childhood was like, Miss. Voght but I personally would not wish the struggle and uncertainty I faced alone with my powers over the years on my most hated enemy," he said.

"Neither would I," she said with a shutter. He nodded.

"That is why this home must come into existence, for the children. To provide a home, to give them the support that was not available to either of us as children. And above all else to protect them for those who would not understand what we are and lash out in fear against them," he said strongly. The look in his eyes was so intense. She couldn't bring herself to look away. She wonder what had happened to him as a child. "My question to you is, Miss Voght, is this type of work something of interest for you? Would you like to help run a facility that cares for such children?"

"I- I would need to hear more details before I could- I just met you a minute ago. I can't quit my job and-" she ranted fluttered.

"No, of course not," he said pleasantly. "That was not my intention. I hardly expected you to agree to _anything_ after a ten second conversation. I'm merely asking if you could see yourself doing the job itself. I have a full staff to hire and only some much time to do so. I wouldn't wish to have a second conversation if for instance you happen to hate children," he said.

"What? No! I work in the children's ward here and I love it," she explained.

"Then we are still in business," he said with a smile.

"Yes, I guess so. Who would say that? That they hate children?" she asked confused.

"You would be surprised," he said with a sigh. "But I much prefer blunt honestly to putting children in the care of someone who despises them."

"Of course," she said with a nod.

"I know you have to get to work, so, I suggest we meet for dinner tomorrow night? I hope to give you far more details about my plans and hopefully you will decide some time within the course of the next month if you would like to be apart of them. How does seven sound?" he asked with a smile.

* * *

><p>Three months later Amelia sat outside a large brown house in upstate New York. Her new home. She was out front; giving orders here and there. Making sure that everything ran smoothly.<p>

"How is everything going?" she heard Eric say from behind her. He had insisted that she call by his first name after she had agreed to join his staff here. She wasn't sure how it had happened but someone she had become the head caretaker of the house. The facility was even going to be names after her; Ameila Voght's home for wayward children.

"It's going okay," she said quickly. They had only finished painting all the rooms two days ago. The movers were bring in all of the furniture now. Later once the movers were done she and her mother had to go shopping for all of the necessary cooking ware; towels, a toaster, other household items.

When she had first told her mother of her new job Rosa had immediately offered to come with her even after she explained that this was going to be mutant orphanage. Amelia had fought with her at first but her mother had insisted and now she was glad for it. Irene Alder the other caretaker here was a nice woman but smiling was all she seemed to be good for. Of course, her blindness was a handicap. She didn't want to be rude but she had asked Eric about it.

Eric had told her that Irene was how they were going to find the children who needed their help. And once the first group of children arrived in a week, Irene would play a more active role in their care-taking.

Her mind was reeling. There was so much to be done.

"If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask," Eric said.

"I won't," she said quickly as she watched the movers headed into the wrong room with a dresser. "Excuse me," she said as she ran after them. There was so much to do.

* * *

><p>A week later Amelia stood in her kitchen making breakfast for the three occupants of the house. Today was the day the first group of children were going arrive. She was so excited.<p>

"Amelia," Rosa exclaimed from the window, "they're here," she beamed before she ran over to her daughter. "You give me that," she ordered lightly as she took the fork out of Amelia's hand.

"Mom," Amelia exclaimed as she let go of the frying pan.

"You go, I'll finish breakfast," she smiled as Amelia handed her the oven mitt. Ameila gave her mother a quick peck on the cheek before she hurried to the front door. She stopped for moment and took a deep breath.

She opened the door and saw two young children, a teenager and Eric getting out of the car.

"Good morning Amelia," Eric said pleasantly as she walked up to them. "Let me introduce you to your current wards. This young woman is Sarah Ryall," he said he pointed to a blond teenager girl with blue eyes, Amelia guessed was about fifteen years old.

"Hi, nice to meet you," she said with a small smile which Amelia returned.

"It's nice to meet you to, Sarah." Amelia said.

"This is Joanna Cargrill," Eric said as he pointed to a four year old African American child. The young girl didn't look up at her; her eyes were firmly on the ground. "And this is Graydon Creed," he said as he pointed to a young boy. He waved at her with a half smile.

"Hi, Graydon. I know you're not going to be with that long but please make yourself at home here, okay?" she asked.

"Okay, Miss. Voght," he nodded. Graydon was the son of two of Eric's co-workers who constantly went on business trips. Eric had asked if she would be willing to look after the boy when both his parents were needed out of the country. Amelia had agreed and thus his parents had decided to rent an apartment near by so their son wouldn't have to transfer schools again. Amelia honestly didn't mind. A child needed stability in their lives. It was one of the many reasons she had taken this job, after all.

"Hello there," Amelia said as she knelled down in front of the four year old girl. Amelia kept herself from shouting out in pain as Joanna kicked her in the knee.

"Joanna has a bit of a temper, I've been told," Eric said as the little girl ran into the house.

"Thanks for the warning," she said sarcastically as she stood up. "Graydon, Sarah, are either of you hungry? We're making breakfast inside," she said as a smile came to Graydon's face. He quickly ran up to the front door before he stopped.

"Excuse me, which way is the kitchen?" he called out.

"Make a quick right once you get inside," Amelia said.

"Thanks," he shouted as he entered the house. Amelia turned as she heard the sound of the truck open. She saw Eric lifting the bags out of the truck using his powers. She was still getting used to him using his powers out in the open. She was still reluctant to use own her powers so blatantly. She wasn't sure how to proceed in that area. She glanced over at Sarah; she seemed in awe of his powers, but not afraid.

_'That's a relief,'_ she thought to herself as Eric placed the bags on the ground. _'Might as well get this over with,'_ she thought as she reached her hand out and turned the bags into a mist. She closed her eyes for a moment as she pictured the three bedrooms the children were going to be staying in. It had taking her a long time but she had mostly full control over her powers. She didn't even need to teleport herself with the items anymore. She just needed to know where the items were going. She opened her eyes after she felt the bags reach their destinations.

"Where did they go?" Sarah asked as the girls eyes meet hers.

"Your rooms," Amelia answered.

"That's totally mint," Sarah exclaimed happily. Amelia smiled at the slang.

"Have your powers manifested yet, Sarah?" she asked.

"Yeah, I can astroproject out of my body," she smiled.

"Speaking of your abilities, Sarah, I would like to have one more session with you before I leave today. After breakfast, of course," Eric said with a smile.

"Thanks, Mr. Lensherr," she said. He nodded at her.

"Shall we?" Eric asked before they started to head into the house.

"So, Sarah, tell me about yourself?" Amelia asked.

"Well, I was born in California, but I don't remember it much. I was young," she started to say. Amelia had a feeling she was in for a long conversation and she didn't mind a bit.

* * *

><p>On November 26th 1986 Amelia sat by the window. It was dark, stormy night; prefect for curling up with a good book. She had taken to this job very well and found that she was happy with what she was doing.<p>

On impulse Amelia glanced out the window once again; a habit she had picked up from constancy keeping an eye on several children at once. Her eyes widened as she saw a large metal sphere on her front lawn. She stood up as she placed her book on the table. She was just going to see who was coming out of the sphere, and if necessary run and teleport all of her kids somewhere safe. She let out a sigh in relief when she saw that it was Eric. She heard a baby crying. She hurried to the front door and opened it.

"Is everything alright?" she called out as she stepped out onto the front porch. Eric's eye meet hers as he rushed up to the her.

"Please take the child, her name is Anna Marie," he said as Amelia took the baby from him.

"Of cours- is that blood?" Amelia asked horrified as she gently rocked the baby in her arms searching for the source of blood loss.

"Thankfully, it is not hers," he said darkly. "Where is Irene?" he asked with venom in his voice.

"She left right after her phone call with you. She said she had something to take care for you," she answered confused.

"She lied," was all Eric said before he marched back over to his sphere. Amelia didn't have time to watch him leave. She ran the baby in the house and into the kitchen sink. She quickly got the baby out of her blood soaked clothing and diaper.

_'What happened to you, Anna Marie?'_ she asked in her mind as she washed the poor girl off. "Shh," she hushed as washed her.

"Amelia?" Rosa asked as she entered the kitchen. "I heard cryi- where did that baby come from?" she asked baffled.

"Eric dropped her off a minute ago. We don't have any diapers," she realized out loud.

"We'll make due till morning," Rosa said as she rushed out of the room. For the countless time, Amelia was thankful to have her mother here with her.

* * *

><p>Three days later Amelia had Anna in her arms when Eric finally answered his phone. She lost count how many times she had dialed his number. She was beyond anger at him. He was the benefactor of this facility, for goodness sake. What if there was an emergence that required his attention: something that couldn't wait three days?<p>

"What's happened to Anna?" was her first question bluntly; her foul mood obvious in her tone.

"It's not your concern what happened to Anna Marie before she came into your care, Amelia. The baby is too young to remember. So, what difference does it honestly make?" he asked; he sounded tired.

"Eric-" she started to protest.

"Amelia please, I am an extremely busy man. Your facility is but _one_ of _many_ projects I oversee. I answered that question. Moved on to another," he commanded. This would not be the last time she would bring this up but for now she would let the topic die.

"Where's Irene?" she asked next.

"I do not know," he admitted begrudgingly. Irene was their means to find and place the children.

"...What are we going to do about the kids?" she asked.

"...You may have more children in your care at once then we had planned," he informed.

"I'm going to need more help," she told him.

"... I'll see what I can do," he said.

"Thank you," she said bitterly.

"I'll be touch within a week. Please allow me to contact you," he said.

"Fine," she huffed before he hung up the phone. The dial tone rung in her ears as she silently fumed in anger.

* * *

><p>It took a month but Eric found another caretaker: Sean Cassidy. He was a an Irish man who brought his four year old daughter, Theresa, with him. The two of them got settled in and Amelia was extremely grateful for the extra help.<p>

* * *

><p>A year seemed to fly by like nothing. More children came, but only two had left: Carmela Unscione (age 7), Heather Tucker (age 8). There were now eleven in their care: Joanna Cargrill (age five), Sarah Ryall (age 15), Graydon Creed (age 10), Neena (age 13), Allen Marc Yuricic (age 10), Julio Esteban Richter (age 15), Sven, Eric, Harlan Kleinstock (brother's all age 10). And of course, her Anna Marie and Sean's daughter Theresa.<p>

She didn't know how they had fit all of the kids in the building. She had talked to Eric about it (one of the few times she managed to get him on the phone) and he had agreed to build an extension to the house. That had taken a few months, but now they had five extra bedrooms. Plenty of room for all the kids.

She bounced little Anna Marie on her lap. Anna's laughter fulling the room with warmth. She enjoyed raising these children but Anna was different. They were all her children, but Anna Marie was her baby. The first few months she and Anna Marie with her she had held back from forming a strong attachment. Afraid of the moment that the infant would be taken from her. But as the months went on her resolve faltered and she had begun to think of Anna Marie as her baby.

"Amelia," Sean's Irish accent ringing through the halls.

"Yes?" she asked as she saw him standing in the

"It's Mr. Lensherr," he said as he held out the phone for her, "he says it's urgent."

"Could you watch, Anna?" she asked Graydon. Graydon looked up from his homework.

"Okay," he said with a nod. She handed Anna over to him.

"Thank you," she said with a smile as she rustling his hair. Sean handed her the phone as they walked into the kitchen."Yes, Eric," she said.

"I have good and bad news, Amelia. I have come across more children, at once, in need of our support than ever before," he started to say.

"How many?" she asked.

"Seven," he said.

"Seven," she repeated shocked.

"Three of which are barely a year old," he added. She let out a groan. How did he expect they to take care of so many children at once?

"Is that the good or the bad news?" she asked.

"That was the bad news. The good news is that I have finally found Irene. She will be returning to you," he said. Amelia let out a sigh in relief. They could finally place more of the children. Get them to the loving families they deserved.

"The last time we spoke about this, you said Irene had lied to you," she brought up.

"It was a miss-understanding, wh-"

"A one year old covered in someone else's blood was a miss- understanding?" she asked outraged as she watched Sean's eye widen.

"Amelia, we've been over this," he said.

"No, we haven't. I've asked and you've refused to answer my questions. The impression I received is that Irene was responsible for whatever happened to Anna Marie. Was I wrong?" she asked.

"...That is what I thought as well. I didn't have a clear understanding of the limits of Irene's powers. I apologize for giving you that impression. _I_ was wrong," he said.

"If she wasn't responsible then why did she run away?" she asked incredulously.

"She was afraid of me, Amelia. As you know, I am a very powerful man. In regards to my resources and my mutant abilities. She had a vision of what I might have done out of anger. She ran in fear of me, Amelia," he said regretfully. "But as I said she and I have finally discussed all of this and the truth has come out," he finished. "I plan to bring the children to you tomorrow morning. Would that morning be too soon?" he asked: quickly changing the subject, as he usually did.

"We'll be ready. Could you tell me their names and ages? I need to make new sleeping arrangements," she explained.

"Of course," he answered.

* * *

><p>Eric had arrived and brought with him eight more children: Remy LeBeau (age four), St John Allerdyce (age five), Gloria Dayne (age 15), Artie Maddicks (age 12). The three babies, Russell Collins, Sally Blevins, and Takashi Matsuya.<p>

It was crowded, but they made it work. Thankfully, the three babies had new homes within a month. As did Remy LeBeau, Allen Marc Yuricic. Irene worked fast when she had something to prove.

* * *

><p>Another two years flew by and she enjoyed every second of it with her baby girl. Anna Marie was getting big and she was such a smart little girl. At first when Irene had returned she had feared that Anna Marie was going to be placed in a new home. But as the years had passed without Anna Marie's departure she had begun to relax a little and let herself become even more attached.<p>

She loved her little girl with all her heart. She had even asked Eric about adopting her legally. She wished she could just do it herself, but she didn't have any of the Anna Marie's papers. She needed Eric's help to make it official. However, as usual, whenever she managed to get into a conversation with him, he avoided answering her questions. He never said anything one way or another.

She had gotten the impression that the process would just be too inconvenient for him but that Anna Marie was her daughter in everything but name. Which is why it came as she such a shock to her when Eric had informed her that Anna Marie had to leave her care. She was even more shocked when Eric had presented her with another baby named Anna.

"How can you think that I would be alright with you replacing one Anna for another? I love that little girl. I want to raise her," Amelia said strongly. "I've told you this before," she yelled in her bedroom. This was one of the few placed she could get a moment of quiet and privacy which is why the two of them had decided to talk in there.

"Irene tells us that Anna Marie _must_ be raised but Raven and Victor," Eric said.

"Because they have raised their first child so well?" she asked in disbelief. "I've spent more time with Graydon than both his parents put together," Amelia argued

"I am aware of that fact, Amelia, but all that is about to change. The two of them have just brought a house. They're _married_ now. They plan to raise their son and they hope to adopt another child. Irene has told us that it must be _this_ child. That it must be Anna Marie."

"And do you really think that giving me another little girl named Anna would make me be willing to give up my-" Amelia started to say.

"She is not your daughter. You have been her caretaker, but she does not call you mother. That title belongs to Raven," Eric said.

"Why?" she asked irate. "Because Irene says so? Why do we put so much faith in Irene's word?" Amelia asked.

"Has she been wrong?" Eric asked. "About a child; about their mutation?" he asked.

"We don't know yet. Most of them are too young," Amelia exclaimed frustrated.

"Amelia there is a reason this place is not called an orphanage. We call it a home for wayward children with the understanding that those in our care will not always be so. Would you deny that girl a chance to be raised by a loving family; with a mother, a father, and a brother? Would you keep her from having that life?"

"This conversation won't change my mind," she said.

"It wasn't meant too; only to distract you long enough," Eric said. Amelia's eyes widened in fear.

"What? Where is she?" she yelled; her voice caused the baby to wake up.

"Gone, Amelia. With her _parents_," Eric said. "Two highly trained _assassins._ I wouldn't attempt retaking the child if I were you... I suggest you tend to the child_in_ your care," he said as he walked out of the room. Amelia sat down on the bed next to the baby's holder; her eyes overflowing with tears.

For a moment she couldn't bring herself to look at the baby.

For a moment she considered not raising the girl, out of spite. She was angry at Eric and Irene for taking away her baby. But little Anna's cries continued to full the room and Ameila found that she did not have the strengthen to resist a child in need. She glanced at the baby; for the first time. She had black hair, brown skin, green eyes. So different from the little girl she had spent three years raising. She picked up the baby and held her in her arms; shaking her gently. Little Anna slowly stopped crying. Amelia laughed softly, through her tears, when the baby smiled.

_'Such a beautiful smile,' _she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review! I got very vague (lazy!) towards the middle, I know. But if I had written out everything to the degree it's deserves I would have been here for at least two or three chapters. So, I skimmed.<p>

**I'm taking requests **so if there was any names that I listed among the children that you wish to learn more about, please, list away! ;)

The next chapter will be Charles Xavier! See ya!


End file.
